Run
by Let-Us-Fall-Up
Summary: He was a high school teacher. Yes, dealing with a bunch of brats wasn't his cup of tea, but he wanted to make a living out of the one talent he had- writing. She was a normal teenager. She had friends and enemies like everyone else. A few dropping grades; no biggie. But what happens when these two find themselves playing as pawns in a dangerous game they can't get out of?
1. Back to school

_My eyelid drooped low as sleep tried to grasp my body and take me under into a blissful darkness. I welcomed it, and how I wanted to fall into the abyss and never wake up! But something- no- someone was stopping me. Who were they? I struggled to slide the thin layer of skin that hid me away from the outside world open, but it proved impossible. I could feel my breath become shallow, not deep as it should have for rest. A pain stabbed me in my side and I wished for nothing other than release from the jagged claws that panged through my flesh. A gasp passed my lips that now pushed themselves ajar. _

_"St-Stop!" I pleaded aloud. I could feel a warm wetness slide down my cheeks. The pain subsisted for only a moment before it continued, quicker and harsher. I could not see the owner of the falcons, and I made a strained attempt to roll away. I was stopped when I came to the revelation that I was restrained. As if appearing out of nowhere, chains snaked around my body, holding me in place. "Stop!" I screamed again, a river of tears rolling down my cheekbones and to my neck where they dried and became a sticky mess. "Please!" My voice came to my ears as a raspy cough. Deeper the daggers dug into me, deeper they seemed to search. I screamed in agony, the pain overwhelming. _

_I couldn't stay awake anymore. It was too much. It hurt. It hur- _

My eyes shot open as I sat up in bed. Sweat moistened my trembling skin as I put shaking figures to my side. Nothing. There was no one in the room with me, which I was grateful for, and the clock on the bedside table allowed me knowledge that it was only three in the morning.

It was that dream again...

I shook my head violently, my raven hair following suit and flying around. Taking a gulp of air, I turned back to the table and my hand wrapped around a small orange bottle. I popped the top of and threw two of the small pink capsules into my palm before putting the white child-safety lid back in its place. I replaced the small container of sleeping pills with a glass of water and gulped the mixture of the pills and water down greedily. Placing the empty cup back into its place in between the clock an medication I slumped back into my own place between my pillows and blankets. I pulled the comforter to my chin, shivers still raking my brain; the pain lingered in my thoughts. I had never gotten further than that, my mind always became alarmed as my subconscious tried to shut down. It was an odd chain of events, but I knew somewhere deep within me without it my heart would've stopped beating the first time I had the dream.

The first time...

The day of my father's death.

**Chapter 1: School**

I pushed my covers onto the floor as a howling of screeches emitted from my alarm clock and filled the silence that I ever so enjoyed. I slammed my fists into the loud thing's top, a grumble rising from my throat tiredly.

Another day.

Throwing my feet over the side of my bed I hopped down. The wooden floor was cold against my bare feet as I walked over to the opposite wall that inhabited my dresser. Pulling out a pair of jeans and what my friend Sango would refer to as 'a cute top' I slipped out of my night gown.

My footsteps padded the stairs gently as I walked downstairs, being greeted by my very tired mother and younger brother. "Where's Gramps?" I asked, obviously no more awake- or happy to be so- than the other two.

"Sleeping." My younger brother, Sota, yawned. He was slumped at the table, head wrapped up in his arms. He hadn't gotten dressed for the day yet, and I couldn't help but smile at the airplane footie pajamas the fourth grader wore.

"Now c'mon." My mother nudged Sota, a weak try to wake him up. "You don't want to be late for your first day of school." A murmur was all the response she got from him; he was too busy going back to sleep to form real words. I took a sheet next to him and mirrored his stance. My mother looked between the two of us, trying to think up a way to get us up. Her tired gears rotated slowly before she looked over to the sink.

Lady luck seemed to be on my side this morning, for I looked up just in time to duck the spray of water that came Sota and my direction.

"G-Gah!" Came a newly awakened cry. Sota sat up, his hands flying in front of his face. "Mom! Stop! I'm up! I'm up!" He surrendered. My mother so kindly released the presser she had on the sprayer's latch.

"Kagome?" Her tone dripped with warning as she looked over to where I flung had myself to in attempt to get out of the way of fire- water. I put my hands in the air to show I was no threat.

"Got the message!" I yelled. A moment of silence passed before my family and I burst out into a fit of chuckles.

"Go get dried up." My mother instructed Sota, tossing a towel in his direction. He jumped down from his very wet, very cold chair as he put the cloth up to his dripping hair.

•••

It came too quickly for my taste. One minute I was eating a bowl of rice, the next Sota and I were walking on the path that led us to hell, heavy school bags draped over our sloping shoulders.

"Kagome!" A cheerful voice called after me, causing my neck to turn. Sango, my best friend since kindergarten sprinted my way. I was astonished to see her run at such great speed with her backpack, full of brand new supplies that were required for the new year. She soon caught up to me and my brother. Only then did she allow herself to slow to regular speed.

"Hey." I said as she regained breath. A wide grin was plastered on the brunette's face to no one's surprise.

"Didcha hear?" She asked, shoving one last spoonful of air into her lungs.

"Hear what?" I asked, my eyes lolling back into my head. Sango had always been on for drama.

"There's a new teacher!" She exclaimed, excitement lacing into her words.

"What do they teach?" I asked, mentally praying she would say history. Our History teacher last year , Mr. Mock, had such a monotone voice that he could talk about the most interesting things and still bore her to sleep!

"Writing." She grinned. A small pout settled on my lips. I'd gotten my hopes up for Mock to leave and everything!

"What's their name?"

"I don't know yet, but I hear he's cute!" I found my palm acting on its own accord as it slapped my forehead. "What?" She asked innocently. I just shook my head, a sigh lingering on my lips as the school came into sight. I suddenly noticed that Sota had broken away from us, no doubt to find Sango's brother, Kohaku.

We came through the double doors with time to spare. The hallways were crisp and cleaned, the smell of floor wax still wafting in the air. "WELCOME BACK, WARRIORS!" Read a large poster that filled the entire wall near the front entrance. Walking into the cafeteria we met up with a few, anaerobic, teenagers that we called our lunch group. They were in some kind of debate, I noticed. Sitting down with Sango, I was handed a breakfast sandwich.

"Thanks, Miroku." I mused happily, taking the food from his hand. He also handed one to Sango, who took it just as willingly.

"No! No! That it *not* what happened!" A girl sitting opposite of me, Yura, called. I unwrapped my sandwich from its warm tin foil wrapping and brought it to my lips.

_Oh how I missed this. _

I thought with a slight smile as I took a bite of brisket and egg. The argument, I soon realised, was about a popular anime that we all loved. The fight continued to rage until a bell rang, telling everyone to go to their grade's homeroom and receive that semester's schedule. Sango, Miroku, and I walked together.

By the time we made it through the swarms of high scholars, teachers, parents, and volunteers and into the class room we had set out for, the letch had a bright red mark on his face. "Aw, Sango!" He grinned, still in his state of reverie. "Blame the hand, not me!" I rolled my eyes.

We walked in and waited for our assigned classes to be handed out. I got mine before Sango so I had to wait to look over it. It was a tradition that we had made our first year of middle school, looking over our schedules together so it'd be easier to compare. Once receiving the piece of purple paper, Sango swam through the bustling teens towards me. Simultaneously, we let our hungry eyes take in our fate. As I read over my classes, I silently complained.

First- Science

Second- Choir

Third- Writing

Fourth- Math

Fifth- Free

Sixth- Spanish

Seventh- History

And on Wednesdays we were forced into homeroom.

Sango's was similar, we had Science, Math, and History together. She broke away from me to find Miroku and compare. A few more minutes went by before we were all dismissed to first period by an old, crackling speaker announcement.

The day progressed like a snail covered in salt: slow, dry, and painful. Turns out, the new teacher had skipped the fist day, earning himself the reputation of "bad ass". The sub had it easy, just had to go over 'school rules' and 'overall policy'. Lunch time seemed like a blessing! Every single teacher so far talked about rules, rules, and, oh yeah, rules! I had enough of it, but I knew that I was in for three more classes of it.

•••

I sat down in the sea that Mr. Mock pointed to. He ha taken the liberty to assign us all seats the day before. Sango sat in the desk in front of me, thankfully. To the right of me sat a kid named Hojo. He was a sweet guy, but other than that I don't really know him. To the left sat Ayama. She was part of my lunch group, so I didn't min her. The only person I *did* mind was the women sitting behind me. Kikyo. I tensed at even the thought of her!

People say we look identical, but I didn't see it. Sure we both have dark eyes, long black hair, white skin, and stood about five feet one, but other than that we couldn't be more different! She was popular. Her attitude was always distant and moody. To top it off I had to share a class with her in Science, Writing, and History.

As Mr. Mock finished with the last bath of standing kids, he began to talk about the rules. No sooner did he get to the second sentence I was dozing off.

_I don't know what it is about the guy, but he had a way to lull me into a land of dreams. Maybe I can take him home!_

I coughed out loud as the realization of how wrong that could be taken ran through my mind. Sango looked over at me, questioning brown eyes under a cocked eyebrow. I dismissed her with a shake of my head. "Nothing!" I sputtered, receiving a glare from Mr. Mock.

•••

We were currently walking back home, backpacks light (we had stuffed everything Ito our lockers) and eyelids heavy.

"Today was so boring!" Sango complained loudly, stretching an arm over her head. I nodded in agreement. "And I hear that new teacher skipped!" She laughed.

"Who told 'ya that?" Sango grinned at me.

"Seeing as I don have writing, I have other sources." She explained.

"Those sources being...?"

"Other kids." She shrugged. Before the topic was changed, she added. "That an I heard a bunch of teachers freaking over it!" I shook my head.

"Eves dropping again, I see." I said, not being able to hold back to small smile that tugged the corners of my lips upwards.

"Hey!" She yelled defensively. "Its not eves dropping when they're speaking loud enough that anyone walking by can hear!"

"So what'd they say, anyway?" My question brought a twinkle to Sango's eye.

"Said that he called in five minutes prior to the bell, telling them he wasn't going to make it in!" She laughed. "They were all running around like 'what the hell!?'" I couldn't help but laugh as well, imagining my teachers scrambling around in pure frustration. "They were swearing up and down, too! You should've seen it, Kagome. It was a beautiful- beautiful!- sight."

•••

"I just can't wait for the weekend." Sango said after a while. We had walked back to my house and were now situated onto my small bed, an act we had become accustomed to over the many years of being friends.

"My house or yours?" I asked. Another tradition. The first weekend after the first week of school always consisted of a weekend long sleep over.

"Mine. Parents are going to be out of town!" She cheered. I made a slight sound that could be found in between "Yes!" And "Hell yeah!". "But," she said, her eyes turning dark, seriousness written on every one of her features. "We are *not* having a repeat of last year." I laughed.

"Hey, it was *your* fault for inviting Miroku over!" I chirped, patting her shoulder. An involuntary shiver ran up the girl's spine.

"That-" she had many choice words for the lecherous teenager, but at that moment my mother walked in bearing snacks.

"Hello, girls." Her voice was warm.

_Hmpt, _I thought with a slight roll of my eyes, _someone obviously went straight to bed after Sota and I left. No one can be so cheery if they'd woken up at six._

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango greeted, the foul speech she was about to deliver gone. My mother set down the bowl of cut apples down on my bedside table. Her eyes caught sight of the empty glass and she picked it up.

"Kagome, I have told you not to leave dishes in your room." She breathed before retaining her sweet act. "So how was school?"

"Boring." I murmured under my breath, receiving a slight smothered giggle from Sango.

"It was good." She recovered, sending me a glare from the corner of her eye that read "you know your mother hates that answer!"

And she did. Every time I responded with the truth, my mom would insist that there had to be *something* good about it.

"Well, Kagome dear, I need you to go shopping for dinner." A groan formed in my throat. Sango turned her attention to my bedside table with a gasp.

"Dinner time already? I better get going. My mom's gonna be pis- uh, mad if I don't get home soon." She jumped up and scurried out the door, backpack flying behind her. I wanted to run after her, yell "take me with you!" And be whisked away before I had to do any chores, but my mother was on me like a lion.

"We need potatoes." She informed.

_Great. Now I have to go shopping without my shopping buddy._

I thought with a huff. Nodding to my mother I stood up and grabbed my purse.

I hummed a bright, up beat tune as I took the shrine stairs two at a time. Whomever came up with the idea to build anything at the top of the hundreds of stone slabs were either crazy or cruel!

I leapt off the last step and started down the sidewalk with a bounce in my movements. The late evening sun peaked over rooftops to rain light onto the path that led me to my destination. I swung my purse around in the air, but stopped when I entered the store. As I made my way to the back, where the potatoes were housed. I quickly compared prices, not too excited about blowing my money on dirt plants, before choosing a bag out and making my way back down the isle.

Continuing on to the cash register, my eyes fell upon the man who was in front of me, waiting the the now three person line. He had long, silky white hair and what looked like dog ears nestled in the nest of silver locks. It took everything inside of me not to reach up and grope the stranger's odd body parts, but I couldn't stop staring. The women in front of him held the hand of her child firmly, trying to keep the toddler from running off. She handed the cashier some money and told him "keep the change!" before grabbing her bag and pulling the kid away. I stood on my tip toes to watch the scene, the small boy putting up a hopeless fight, ruffling his black hair in the w-

My toes suddenly gave out, and all I could do was gasp as I feel forward. I enclosed my vision into darkness, closing my eyes, and awaited the hard tiled floor. It never came, though, and even more bewildering I swear I could feel something around my waist. I blinked a couple of times, my sight slightly blurred due to the force my eyelids had laid onto them, and looked at the floor that was so close that my nose would scrape against it if I leaned forward.

"Keh!" Someone was right above me, their breath fluttering against the back of my neck. I looked down to my stomach and witnessed an arm snaked around me. Before I could do anything else, I was hoisted to my feet.

I spun around and was met with golden amber eyes narrowed in a half hearted glare. "Watch out." The man that had stood in front of me in line spat.

My mouth opened and closed, then repeated. I couldn't speak. The guy was a head taller then me and stood there waiting for a response. "S-Sorry!" I finally blurted out. I looked him up and down. His face was one of immaturity, brazen, and all around attractiveness. He wore a faded pair of jeans and a bleached out gray T-shirt. His neck was dressed with a beaded blue and white necklace that dipped into his collarbone. A discreet scent caught my nose, and I had to breathe in deeply to realize it was the faint smell of men's cologne. My mind- without my consent!- started running around with the phrases: "he's cute", "I wonder if he's secretly young enough for me", "daaammmnnn". He turned and finished paying for his things before walking away.

He had a nice walk, smooth and carefree... I was pulled out of my trance when a women tapped my shoulder. "Uh, are you in line?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I woke in a cold sweat, body trembling. My breath was shallow as I stared up at the dark ceiling. Reaching for my pill bottle I pulled it to my chest. I sat like that for a silent moment, regaining my composer. In a disembogued movement I flicked the top off. My eyes widened. I was out. How the hell hadn't I noticed!? I mentally cursed myself.

In five hours I would have to get ready for school. A low whimper escalated through the dead silent night. I couldn't go back to sleep... I could try. I slid under the thin, summer blanket that was inching out of season and shut my eyes.

_Just think good thoughts. _I pampered. _Just think good thoughts. Just th- _A pain jabbed in my sides, drawing out the breath I could not reobtain. I blinked back tears and awoke again, my arms becoming goose flesh.

Inevitably, I didn't sleep at all. I found myself praying for a distraction. And I found it. By getting ready for the second day of school at three in the morning...

Tiptoeing over to my door, I slid it shut, grimacing every time it creaked. I finally let my breath out when the lock clicked and the light was on. Walking to my dresser I opened the top drawer that contained my tops.

I took them all in, realizing most of them Sango had convinced me to buy. Most of them didn't even fit my baggy, in-self confident style. One of her favorite ones was a green top that hung off my shoulder, giving the outside a glimpse of my bra. Another hugged my chest and stomach before fluttering at the bottom.

I had to say, between all of the ones I had, I loved the navy blue shirt that incorporated my baggyness and Sango's popular teasing slut style together perfectly. I wrapped my fingers around its outstretched neck and held it up. It's sleeves were tight and about elbow length. The neck seems made it so instead of fitting around my neck, it fit around my shoulders, leaving my collar bone bare. I slipped it on after putting on one of my favorite black bras. I tugged it down, but it still slid back up, leaving a hint of my waist line visible.

I gave up trying and continued on. Closing my top drawer I made my way down to the jeans. These too had much of Sango written all over it. I took a pair of grayish black jeans out. They had "fashionable" tears on one of the knees and the opposite thigh. I looked back in my dresser, but I took notice in the fact that the rest of the appurtenant were skinny jeans. I slid the pants on with little difficulty, buttoning them, content with the snap that sounded the approval.

_At least I'm not too fat to fit in them. _

I thought with a shrug of my shoulders. My gaze walked over to the clock. Great, choosing my attire only took forty-five minutes. I let out one last sigh as I decided to do my hair and makeup.

•••

My mom stared at me as I came down the stairs. I questioned her look for a minute before guessing it was because today I looked like a *girl*. My hair was straightened, tugging the raven locks to my lower back. Still, I couldn't get my bangs in check, so it gave my outfit a "messy" look. My chocolate eyes popped due to the black pencil I had run under it. That, and the lack of pimples that had been generously covered. My lips were a rosy pink, and I had run a layer of clear lip gloss over the lipstick to give it a shiny coating. The inch heeled boots I wore clanked foreignly as I walked. I shot a smile a her.

My mother was a kind, loving person, but still I couldn't bring myself to ask her to go get me more pills so tomorrow I wouldn't have to come out looking funny. He didn't know about the nightmares. She thought that they went away. I wasn't going to tell her about them, either, because every time they were brought up they reminded us all of the times when they began. I wouldn't- couldn't- put such a kind soul through the heart break again!

"Morning." I chimed. I felt energetic, but I knew by the time dinner came around my sleep deprived night would catch up to me and I would be ready to pass out.

"Good morning, Kagome. You look good today. New boy?" A sly grin formed on her lips as a light lit up her eyes.

"Wha-! No! Mom!" I complained, almost toppling on my face. She laughed a hearty, joyous laugh that could lift anyone's spirits.

"Whatever you say, honey."

•••

Walking into the cafeteria, Sango still going on about how she always knew I could pull off the jeans and shirt, we sat in our usual spots. Miroku gabbed at me for a moment before turning to Sango and wiping a thin line of drool away. "Care to introduce me to your new friend?" He asked mockingly.

"Har har." I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

The bell rang, signalling us that the day had officially began. I sighed and walked with Sango down the halls. I was known to be clumsy, but with heels and people running into me, I had to practically be carried by my friend to Science. I sat down with a sigh of relief, you know, that relief you get when you just played the scene of dying in school halls over and over in your head before coming to safety in the classroom.

"Hmpt, look what we have here. Some dog is dressing up. Halloween isn't for another month, sweety." I heard behind me. I felt my temper rising along with my confidence ebbing away. My temper won, though.

"Hmm?" I asked, spinning to look at the seat diagonally aligned with my own. "Looking in a mirror again, Kikyo?"

"No." She sounded amused. She only got that way telling me off. In all my memories I couldn't put a finger on what I had done to *her*, but I hoped whatever it was, it was worth it. "Just some dog that doesn't know how to put eye-liner on evenly." A small group of giggles erupted, indicating that the girls that sat around us had tapped in. Including Sango.

"At least *she* doesn't put so much on I mistake her for a clown!" My best friend defended my pride as I came up empty handed with a comeback.

_Thank the sweet heavens for Sango! _

I cheered mentally.

"Oh, I would hate to see a clown with *her* abilities of apply makeup." Sango smirked.

"Then why do you look at your reflection so much? You know, if you hate it so much." Kikyo sent a dangerous glare at the glowing brunette that was all too happy to tell her off. The women was about to say something else, but our teacher cut her off.

"Kikyo, quiet!" Sango and I shared a grin. Glory was ours!

After class, I witnessed the heart healing sight of Kikyo being held back to talk to the teacher. Sango and I met out in the hallway, with one look we let out the roaring laughter that we had held in the whole class period. "That was great!" She nodded mirthfully.

"Did you see that glare!? I thought she was for sure going to turn into some kind of demon!" We let out one last cheer before parting ways.

Choir was fun. Music was handed out, but we didn't start singing yet. The music teacher always gave his students the first week of school to become a family, expressing that without trust and love music was just notes. I was cool with it.

I striated into my third period class, wondering what substitute teacher we would get today. I walked in and my eyes landed on the man sitting in the desk. I stopped dead in my tracks, heart accelerating at great speed. Amber eyes took a break from their paper worked and flashed up to me. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hey, Clumsy."

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**AN~•~ So for every unlucky person like me out there who has returned to school, here is my contribute! **

**Yours is favoriting** **, following, and reviewing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T** **OWN INUYASHA. IF I DID THAT HANYOU WOULD NEVER PUT ON A SHIRT. **


	2. Forgotten past

I observed the girl in front of me. She appeared to take on similar casualties of any other high scholar, but something was off. Her stance spoke the song of insecurity, like someone who could care less about the makeup and clothes for she was too busy keeping he head lowered. Her hands clasped around a red binder, hiding most of her exposed neck line. Her knees were ever so slightly bent making her seem smaller than she actually was, and she constantly tucked loose locks of charcoal hair behind her ears. Still, she stood in the same exact attire as the "popular"s.

I cocked an eye brow when I saw my nickname for her arouse a gun. I decided to pull the trigger. "Are you sure heels are appropriate for *you* to be wearing?" Her eye twitched, an eyebrow crease flashing on her forehead.

_So, she was annoyed, eh?_

"I tripped *once*! Its not like I walk around always loosing my footing! *Once*! Let it go!"

Sending her a sly grin, I responded. "Why would I do that." I leaned in closer, baring a fang. "I find it funny." The girl I had whisked to solid ground the day before flushed, adding a red bold into her skin tone.

"We'll *I* don't!" She fused. I leaded back into my chair, raising my arms over my chest with a shrug. I realized that I did not know the girl's name yet.

"What should I call you then?" I asked coolly, playing it off as I have nothing better to do.

I truly don't know why they hired a slacker like me. Instead of getting the class ready and what not I'm mingling. Still, I was a full blooded procrastinator. I'd take care of all that when the bell rings.

The girl stared at me for a moment, as if trying to remember her own name. "H-Higurashi, Kagome." She answered. A dull bell sounded in the back of my head, wailing that I should know this name. I did not, though. Still, I pushed the word in the back of my head for further observation.

The school's bell joined in unison with my own, signaling the beginning of class. I watched the girl scambered off to a seat in the back.

I began class telling them the rules that I expected them to follow: No killing one another. No yelling. No pets ( Dogs _were _OK until I learned that a student was allergic. ) And lastly don't waist my time with stupitity. Phones were fine as long as no one could see them. Food was fine until proven a problem. Even talking while I was talking didn't bother me as long as they passed their tests.

I could tell my class liked me. The guys hooted when I told them that I would openly give out hall passes if their work was done. The girls grinned and giggled when I walked past them, eagerness in their eyes. I changed my course ever so often to tease Clumsy. I would give out little quizes about what they knew, pretending to seek a random person before placing a hand on the shy girl's shoulder and addressing her. The teen shook her head, falling prisoner to the classes eyes yet again. Leaning in I whispered to her. "Are you *sure* you don't know what a comma is."

A gulp and a long moment later, she spoke. "A-A comma is a sign in writing that indicates a pausing place in a sentence." Her voice didn't reach out into the air enough for anyone but me and a select others around her to hear.

"Correct!" I gasped, my mocked surprise embarrassing her instead of the angry outburst I was seeking. Moving on, I pointed to a boy that I noticed strained to hear the girl. "You, tell me what FANBOYs are." He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Sir, in the most respect possible, aren't these reviews a little... Premature for our age group?" Questioning me- hmm, maybe I should make that against the rules.

"Whaddyou me? I'm just making sure you know it. Required by the district, 'ya see?" He took a minute to consider this before agreeing.

"In that case, FANBOY is an acronym for: For, And, Nor, But, Or, and Yet. These are common-"

"Thank you." I intercepted, seeing bored faces on his classmates faces.

"I haven't finished." He whined.

"Like you said- premature. You obviously understand the material so we do not need any more from you." An adolescent pout settled over his frown.

"Kagome got to finish..." he murmured to no one in particular, simply trying to get the last word in.

"Now, does anyone have a favorite book?" I asked, looking around. A few hands shot up, other teenagers just chuckled. More than likely thinking: _Pfft- books? _

A student I off hand did not like ( I didn't know why ) raised his hand. Maybe it was his toothy grin that shouted defiance. Or it was the arrogance that rolled off of him. Either way, I didn't like the kid. Giving him the floor, he almost shouted his answer. "I fancy the story Enlightened by Gorge Swingler." The boy's long brown pig tail swayed behind him gleefully, fangs glinting in the light.

"That's a... very intense novel." I responded, blinking at the fact that such a young male had read it.

"Well, I only read it because a... friend suggested me to do so." His eyes flashed from me to Kagome who slumped into her chair further. I cocked an eye brow at this action.

The sketchy sound of a bell echoed around my sensitive ears through the hat, telling my students to file out before I had a chance to ask any other questions.

Before she could escape, I beckoned to Higurashi. She turned on heel in my direction, a deep breath entering through her lips that sat ever evenly ajar. "Y-Yessir?" Her head kept turning to the exit and watching new students now made their way into my classroom.

"I didn't expect you to be a Gorge Swingler fan." I stated. She shrugged.

"Well I am... I-Is that all? I'm going to be late to fourth period."

"If your writing is as advanced as your reading," I continued, brushing of her comment." I would like to request you as my student aid. Would you agree to do so?" M words followed me as I walked back to my desk and sat in the cheap violet rolling chair. She took several long moments to consider my proposal.

"I-I could come by during my free period." She offered. I grinned.

"I'll see you then. Now get to class, I don't need any teachers hating me because I was the reason a student was tardy." She nodded, turning end and leaving the room.

•••

Fifth period swung by after lunch. Since it was my free period, I didn't get into my class room until a good half hour after the tardy bell. I was dumbfounded when I walked in to find Kagome, her head on a desk in the front row, resting peacefully. At least, that was until her sent spiked and her body began to tremble violently. I watched from the door, my hand still on the door knob in a delayed motion. Finishing my task of shutting the block of wood and a satisfied click was granted permission to join the air, I took a few steps forward.

"Nhhnn-" she uttered, her eye lids tightened and a strained gasp now laid beside the click of the door. The moment I dragged my feet besides her, I found my body kneeling down to the desk and settling a clawed hand gently on her back, ready to shake her awake. My mind froze in place, though, when she let out a startling scream. Her body twitched towards my outstretched arm, pushing herself into my chest.

Stunned, I was pushed off of the souls of my feet and onto the ground, the girl brushing up against me.

Her body stirred, chocolate brown eyes opening in a shocked confusion. After blinking a couple of times, she looked up at me. Instantly, her face turned a dark shade of scarlet and she struggled to get up, leaving me sitting, my back leaning up uncomfortably against a desk. "S-Sorry!" She gasped, her arm wrapping around her binder to hold it to her chest. She abruptly stood and made her way to the recently shut door. To her misfortune, halfway there her heel lagged and was captured by a hill in the blue carpet. Before gravity claimed her as its own, I stepped in.

A swift moment was all it took from me to wrap my arms around her. When she got to her feet I caught a peek of her face. Tears swam at the border line of her eyes and dry skin, ready to be realised.

"Wow." I said, landing her back onto her feet. "Watch your step, clumsy." I let her go, arms continuously outstretched in case she fell again.

"I-I'm sorry." She breath, voice hoarded.

"For what?" Shaking her head she continued to not face me. My guess is that the tears hadn't retreated.

"Just- sorry!" I rolled my eyes.

"You don't gotta apologize. But now that your my aid, I want you to help me plan out next week." I looked over at her, her body still ready to run out the door. "And don't run off. I don't wanna have to run after you just to make sure those heels don't kill you." She stared at me blankly. I picked up some papers and ruffled them in my hand before holding them out for her to take. After a long moment of silence, the girl too busy in her thoughts to grab the papers, I cleared my throat to get her attention. Seemingly to work, she walked over to me and took the sheets from my hand.

"What have you planned so far?" Her voice was almost silent, even to my own ears.

"Nothing." I responded proudly. She shot a dirty look at me. "What? I like to go with the flow." She shook her head, eyes wandering back to the papers.

"The *flow* should be not being such a dumbas-" she gasped and covered her mouth, the realization she was talking to a teacher striking her like a belt. I smirked. So she was a goody too shoes with no filter, huh?

"What was that?" I verbalize, a forced seriousness threaded at the seams of my words.

"I'm sorry! Nothing! I mean-!" She cut herself off, eyes darting to me with guilt and regret dancing in a sympathetic number, giving the glinted brown emotion.

"Whaddyou say?" Half of me asked this to see if she would tell the truth, the other half just enjoyed seeing her flush madly.

"I-I said that you should plan better..." Higurashi gulped, her quite tone becoming louder with every word. I used my index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"But isn't that what your for?" Before she could respond, the bell rang. "Well then," I took most of the papers from her loose grip, leaving only a few in between her palm and fingers. "Now, aid, I ask that you look over those. They are requirements that the tenth graders have to accomplish this year." She nodded in brisk understanding. "Look over them and plan out next week- or however long you want. I really don't give a damn as long as *I* don't have to do it." Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor; myself, though, just stood there.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Her jump in volume made me back away, my mind half expecting her to blow up on the spot. "I... I can't do this! This is the teacher's job! Not MINE! And not to mention the fact that I have my *own* homework from Math!" I lifted an eyebrow.

"You got homework already?" She grumbled something about falling asleep in class. "Well," I contributed. "How about we trade jobs. I'll do math, you do schedule." Her eyes widened even further by this.

"NO! If I don't learn the material how am I *ever* going to pass the tests!?" I just blinked at her, her head drooped in a realization that she ha tests coming up.

_Sheesh! She can get loud. _

"Keh, then why don't I help you *learn* the unit, ya' know, cuz you sleep so much. That way, you don't gotta spend so much time reading that dumb book they give ya an you go more time to help me out. Win win, really." I braced myself for another scolding, but it never came.

"W-Well... Okay." She agreed after a minute of decision. A glory filled smiled lifted the corners of my mouth.

"Good."

•••

I lifted my two index fingers up to my temples and put presser onto the stiff flesh. I was ready to escape from this hell. The finally bell of the day sounded, leaving me to get out of my chair and leave the room. I was in a empty hallway for the shortest time before high scholars ran from their classrooms, engulfing me. Making my way through them heinously, I found myself parked at the teacher's lobby. I walked in.

No one was there yet, still in their classrooms to usher out the teenagers in fear they'd pull prank or steal something. *I* on the other hand didn't give a damn. If any of them pulled something I could just catch their sent and know who did it.

"Inuyasha!" A stern voice broke me from my thoughts of scheming teens.

"Yea?" I responded nonchalantly as I watched the prinacable storm into the room. The leader of the school wore a pair of tightly fitting cackes. The waist clung to his large gut giving him a muffin top from under his plaid buckle shirt.

"You are supposed to be in your room until all students have left the building!" He growled. Shrugging I closed my eyes and leaned into the scratchy fabric of the sofa I parched my self in.

"Don't worry 'bout it. None of my kids would do anything. Have some faith in them!"

"They are *teenagers* Mr. Taisho! Teenagers! They *will* do something like that the first chance they get. Keep them under constant watch!" I rolled my eyes beneath my lids.

"Sure sure, whatever."

"You know," he jabbed a finger in my direction. "If it were up to me-" his arm pulled the hand closer to him, finger now pointing at himself, "you would be outta here today." I mentally grinned to myself.

_So chubby don't got that power, eh? _

"Glad it ain't up to you then." I laughed, done with conversing. Standing up I walked past him, our shoulders brushing as I grabbed the door knob and pulled, a newly found power coursing in my veins.

•••

Home was heaven. Running my card through the card slit besides the door, a clink sounded as I pushed the faded blue door open. The first thing I saw was a week old pizza box that contained multiple paper plates in its center. A half full beer still lingered from the previous weekend. The next thing that invaded my vision was the couch that sat across from the TV, both TV stand and seat littered with little pieces of trash or stacks of papers I needed to fill out by the end of the month. The procrastinator's blood that flowed within me decided to clean and do paperwork later. Though it was only a small apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom that broke off from the main room on the south end of town, there was a bed. And at that moment, that's all I desired. I slung myself aimlessly onto the cousins, landing with an inaudible "oof" as I landed in its center. My weight caused the material to give beneath me, making the blankets and pillows fall into me as I did it. It was paradise, until something echoed through my mind.

_Higurashi. _

The deja vu was uncanny. I couldn't put a finger on why this name was important, though. I replayed the syllables, the familiarity making my head pang.

"Higurashi..." I thought maybe saying it aloud would help, but it came up with nothing. A soft growl caressed my lips as a fluffed substance was guided, by my hand, to my face, blocking out any of last day sunlight that seeped in through the window. I did not have to worry about turning off the lights, for I did not turn them on in the first place. "What the hell am I forgetting?" I barked, the complaint muffled by the pillow. Giving up, I rolled over and allowed myself a blissful breath before falling into a well needed sleep.

_What can I say? Teenagers exhaust me! Ironic I have to deal with them, really. _

I awoke to the defining sound of a scream. I sat with a joist. My eyes prided themselves onto the neon clock.

_Two in the morning? Who the hell is screaming a this hour? _

Another scream beckoned in the air, my arms being painted with goose bumps at the sound. I cursed silently as I stood, walking into the main room where I stared a my door. The thought that I go out of bed to go check made me swear if someone wasn't dead or dying I'd-

A blood curling scream cut through my thoughts. I opened the door, my body met with a cold gust of air. M surroundings were lit by a couple of street lamps that lingered on the side walks. I was on he second story, so I could easily lean over the weak ledge that blocked my apartment from the parking lot.

No one was to be seen anywhere. I glanced around, wondering if it was someone in my complex. After a long moment, I turned to walk back inside. I was stopped as another scream flicked my ears.

I spun around. The wails met my ears, but for some reason I could not locate them. They were coming from the room next to me one moment before relocating to behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I could feel the hai on met neck stand on end; I could hear the wind accompanying the pained yells. I could even smell the faintest presence of blood.

_Blood _

And then, I was taken under. Under into the dreaded past because, you see, It was not the present that I was hearing, feeling, smelling, but it was something I had tried to forget. And until now, I had succeeded in doing so.

Until now.

_Two large, younge eyes watched the scene that laid out before him. He knew pain, at only ten years, his differences made sure of that, but he never knew this. His felt like a humming bird, due to the quickness of his beating heart as he watched. He stared. He gasped. He held back screams... _

_He was hidden. _

_"You know what you have to do." A cackle cracked through screams the women at his feet produced. "Kill her." _

_The man he was commanding struggled, straining to drop the knife that was held tightly in his fingers. We were in an alleyway, my mother and I had been walking peacefully through a short cut towards home. Of course, home was not what most people dreamed it would be. Home was any where that would accept us. And at that moment, a man had accepted us. The man that held the knife. _

_He trembled, eye quaking as he stared down at my mother who was helpless. Her screams made it to no ears due to the abandoned area we were in. The man was lean, standing almost six feet. He wore a professional looking suit, but my mother and I knew it was just a rental, though. His feet were dressed in shiny black shoes._

I gulped down air, feeling sweat slide down my chin.

_That's right, he was on a business trip. _

We had met him when he was walking from his car to his apartment. My mother and I were one the street with a sign that read "Mother and son willing to work for shelter and food."

My mother had been the one to write it, of course. At that age, I had never been to school. We were never able to stay at any home long enough to assure my location. So I had learned to work at an early age, cleaning and lifting for food.

He was a kind heart. He took us in for very little labor. I would often times find myself with other kids, which hadn't happened since I had lived with my dad-

But that's a story for later.

"_I-I cannot! Please! Let her go." He cried, tears swelling in his eyes. _

It was the first time I had seen him cry.

_"Then," the man growled, "tell me where the jewel is." _

I remember thinking _A jewel or my mother's life? Please, Mr, have mercy on us! _

_But he stammered. And then he gave in. His eyes turned dark and clouded, loosing all judgement. He looked like a zombie following commands, and the man standing besides him was the puppet master. My mother's screams brought tears to my eyes, but she had taught me how to be strong so none fell. She had also told me never to look away, so when I did I felt her spirit in my heart scolding me. I couldn't watch! I- _

_My blurry eyes followed back to the man. He now leaned over my mother, her hair in his tight grasp, knife to her throat. _

_"Now kill her." Barked the master, his long black hair waving lazily in a light breeze. _

_My mother knew this was the end. She could see there was no way out of this, and the moment before blood was drawn from her thin neck she searched for the shadow she had shoved me in before the two men realized I was there. "I lov- Be strong." She groped the last word for all it was worth before a gurgling sound arose, making me sick to my stomach. _

_The man I once had complete and utter trust regained himself. The knife dropped from his shaking hand as he drew a short gasp. "N-No!" He cried, hands reaching out for my already deceased mother. After a moment to mourn, he stood, fury galloping from his eyes to the one in charge. "Why!? She had a _son_! A fucking son! What am I going to tell him! I like his *mother*! Do you understand!? If it was my son he'd- " The commander had a perplexed look to him. _

_"Tell him? Nothing." He cut him off a smile creeping onto his lips. "You won't be telling anyone anything. Now that I know you have a son yourself." A gasp was shared by both me and the man as a gun was raised. _

_It happened all too fast. My mother was dead and now a bullet flew through the air, aiming for her killer and maybe my only escape from the orphanage. It pressed into his skull, blood erupting as it demanded access. He fell to his knees before gravity pulled him to the ground completely. _

_I gulped, tears coming dangerously close to spilling. I felt like my family was gone. Yes, my brother and father were still out there, but they'd never take someone like me in... _

_And then, after one last goodbye, the leader of this horrific act disappeared. _

The words that man had spoke rang through my skull like I was still trembling in the shadows, all bare skin cold and covered in goose bumps.

_"I will retrieve the jewel. Even if it means killing your whole family. See you in hell, Higurashi." _

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**•

**AN~•~ Ayo! So I am obligated to apologize for posting chapter two and then taking it down and changing EVERYTHING! I mean, nothing that happened in this version happened in the other. What the hell, right? **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and remember, the more reviews, the quicker the chapters come out. **

**So smuther me in you comments~! **

**Until the time comes again,**

**LetUsFallUp **


	3. Staring

Walking to school over the stone-muffled earth, I had no sinister premonitions about the day. I allowed my mind to wonder, but not much had it settled upon. Sota had stayed home from school today due to a nasty cough. More than likely, I purposed, I would have it soon, too. The sun had yet to full rise, fall kissing the sky with red and orange leaves, the ground becoming a pile of the former lively plants. Though it seemed only over night, much of my surroundings had vaguely changed. It did not look as though summer was embarking its highest peak, but like the wind was ready to howl, subduing all of Spring's flowers into commission.

A light yawn eluded from my throat, drops of morning tears bringing moister to the coal eyelashes that dressed my other why's naked eyelids. I made it to school, my peace undisturbed by Sango- which brought distraction to my features. If she didn't get here soon, she'd be late again. It was only the third day of school and she had found a way to receive four tardies. One more and she would find herself in after-school detention. A sigh found itself to the air, my head drooping to the sound of a clanging chime.

My feet carried me to first period, a frown tugging the corners of my lips to my chin. I knew if Sango preceded on the path she was running, she would be forced to attended said waste of time, and her mother would surely ground her. Of course, I mentally chuckled, the fact that her parents would be out of town for a week would ensure that the brunette would not follow this restriction, so I was not weary of our tradition being broken.

Though my mind was preoccupied with Sango's bad habit, I was able to catch a single gaze. The brilliant gold with copper speculating around the iris like shards of ice made me feel uneasy. Not in the way it should have- with a blush crawling up my neck like a spider giving its prey one last, helpless chance- but this particular eye connection was filled with confusion, quarry, pity, and... hatred? I broke the shared moment, questioning what I had done to receive such hostility.

As I leisurely sat in the desk for my first period class, my priorities changed. Sango still wasn't in the room.

_Sheesh, did she sleep in late? _

A nap and a half later, the bell sung the end of class, ushering us to second period. My brow pulled into one as I searched for my friend. She was still nowhere to be found, so automatically I started excusing her myself. She was sick. Or she really had slept in really late. Her mom decided to take her with them. She was skipping ( pft wouldn't be the first time! ). She has fallen and can't get up! ( Ahah- don't make fun of that commercial. Its deadly. You will end up falling within the next twenty four hours ).

Whatever her excuse was, it better be a good one; I swore to kill her if it wasn't.

"Kagome!" The word fluttered to my ears, bouncing around my skull as I turned to address the speaker.

"What?" I snapped, eyes falling to a simple figure. A male that had moved in close. A male that instantly brought a tone to my voice that dripped with promise of punishment if he didn't move his hand- _now_.

"Sheesh-" the male responded, hands reaching to the sky in surrender. "Just wanted to know if you've seen Sango." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought she was skipping with you again." Miroku gasped, a hand falling to his left breast plate.

"What! Me? Skip? Never!" A laugh caressed my lips.

"Mhmm, sure. And to answer you, no, I have yet to see Sango myself." A frown appeared on the teenagers face, a confused soft scowl, that hinted at inquiry, joined cogitating eyes.

"We were texting before school this morning and she agreed to meet up before school to- err.. Talk!- but she never showed..." I mirrored his emotion filled image. It was unusual for Sango to ditch one of her and Miroku's before school time. Since last year their meetings had become a once a week thing. Miroku didn't know- or just didn't comment on it- but Sango always told me what happened at these conferences. Nothing big yet. But it was filled up with flirty conversation and coping homework equations. It was still a puzzle to why he had never asked her out.

But their dating life wasn't the problem. A shrug found a way to loll my shoulders up and down, a nonchalant movement. "Probably just got caught up in her reflection. She'll be here by lunch." The uneasy breath lifted from the male as he straightened with a nod.

"Yea. Well I'll see you fourth." I nodded, not that thrilled that our next encounter would fall in math. With that, we departure from one another.

Choir was fun. We did group vocal lessons that didn't require me to do anything other than sing the diatonic scale. _Do Re Me Fa So La Ti_ _Do _

But then third period arrived. I scuffled in, my eyes set on the posterior of the room, falling to the farthest seat they could strain to see, ready to dart through anything and sit down. And, to no dismay, I succeeded. I settled in with the smallest "oof". My gaze lifted upwards to once again be captured by a berating golden scrutiny. Blinking, my sight became handicapped to my desk. It was like he was trying to put together some mental message for me to answer. But- seeing I had no flippen clue what he was thinking- I just sat there dumbfounded. By the time class had started, I was full on uncomfortable.

"So-" Mr. Taisho began, eyes scanning the room. He sounded slightly distraught, like he was deciding against himself but at the same time being forced to teach a class. I laid my head down on my desk, grateful for my best friend and her "skills".

•••

_I sighed, my binder held tightly to my breasts. "Sango..." I breathed. She eyed me suspiciously before catching on. _

_"You look tired." She observed. With a yawn I smirked. _

_"Thanks, Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes, a motion she took kindly to. _

_"Out again?" She asked. I nodded. _

_Sango was the only person I had told about my dreams. Well, it was less I voluntarily told her and more she pried it out of me. All truth be told, she was the only reason I ever got any sleep. Why? She's my supplier. Yeah, yeah, sounds like we're in some cool dogging-bullet gang drug predicaments, but we're not. She simply knew they where to get strong over the counter sleeping pills. But, only she could get them for me. The pills that composed dreamless reveries were ones you had to be over eighteen to buy. Sango, though not over eighteen, pulled some strings to get a feigned I.D. _

_"Sango..." I had said cautiously, the newly printed card placed boastfully in my hand. "Where'd you get this?" It had said that she was twenty-two. It even lied about he address. I remember a shrug playing before me. _

_"That don't matter to you. What _does _matter is the fact that I'm going to be the life of the party!" I rolled my eyes as she pounded a fist in the air. _

_"You don't even get _invited _to parties." I pointed out. This just slung a sly grin over her features._

_"Now I will." _

I laughed softly at the memory. Even though she was capable of supplying alcohol to any party, she still never went. She'd been invited to quite a few, of course with her newly found advantage, but never attended the social gatherings. It perplexed me, but never I dare ask- afraid she'd say something like "'Cuz you weren't invited". I'd just feel terrible after that! Holding back my _best _friend on the social status.

She had, after school, gone to the pharmacy to receive the pills I needed. I paid her back by agreeing to purchase the required snacks for our annual gathering at her place this weekend. It'd cost me a good fifty bucks, but to keep that horrendous dream away? I'd pay much, _much, _more.

My thoughts were _rudely _interrupted when a voice cut through them. "Higurashi! I asked you a question." My eyes furiously looked up to see the white haired male standing in front of me.

"Y-Yeah." I sputtered out, braking under the attention of my classmates. A long pause passed over me like a blanket covering a small child, leaving them in a moist, hot, dry hanging air- lungs gasping for breath. After this long beat, I realized he was waiting for me to answer his question. "And I hav-have the answer!" A poorly told lie. I don't know _why _I lied, really, but something in me fermented my mouth to continue moving.

"Oh really!" He gasped. A wave of snickers erupted and I knew my face was red.

"Yeah! Its just, for everyone that wasn't paying attention-" I put a hand to the side of my mouth to make it seem like I was sharing some secret with him. "Can you repeat it?" This came out more of a plea then a request for others. Some kids flat out laughed, and it sent me cowering to the back of my seat.

_Kill me._

"I _asked_ if you- Higurashi- were listening."

_No, seriously, a bullet to the brain would be very kind of anyone right about now. _

A half hearted nod rocked my head back and forth, eyes of multiple people staring me down as if I were their prey. He turned to the rest of his class, apparently done making an example out of my. A ping of anger dug into my soul like a splinter under a fingernail. I wanted to yell at him, but I didn't know what for. Thankfully, class ended soon after.

I stood abruptly, my bangs covering my face as I ducked out. "Kagome!" A voice cried after me. I stopped and turned around, my escape landing me in the center of a bustling hallway. A boy that I recognized from years of classes with grinned at me, a canine like tooth glinting it way into my vision. "Saw what the teach did back there. Cruel, really."

"Thanks, Kouga." I replied, relived that _someone _hadn't taken humor from my embarrassment.

"And, hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school." His tone was cool as he asked me.

"Uh.." I didn't know if he was asking me on a date or not. Probably not, Kouga and I had just been friends since the fourth grade. He'd been like an older brother to me, really, beating up anyone who made fun of me or backing me up in debates. "Sure." I agreed, a smile finding its way to my lips.

"Meet you by the back entrance where the buses load?" He confirmed. I nodded.

"Yeah. Don't leave me waiting, I don't have much patients." He snorted, a hearty laugh that could attract a crowd.

"Yeah, I know, I've lived near you since elementary school." I feigned a face of hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean." He dismissed my comment with a shake of his head.

"Nothing. See you then!" He signaled his leave with a lopsided "peace" sign, a common motion he made when saying farewell. I turned to go to fourth period.

Math was a breeze; if you counted sitting there with a blank stare not understanding anything, a breeze- then yeah. Seriously, I don't care where math's x is, he should really just get over her. She's gone. Know why? He's a confusing mess that can't stick to one formula.

Hmm... I wonder if that'd be an acceptable answer on the quiz...

The bell finally ( _finally _) excused us to lunch. I walked down to the cafeteria friendless, Sango still not showing her face. Without her around, I realised how lonely I really was. It wasn't until I made it to my lunch table that I murmured a single word. And, of course, that first word was "Gahh!?"

Something flew past my head, skimming my ear lobe. I stammered back, my eyes following the UFOs path. "Okay-" I gasped, turning back around. "Who the hell is trying to decapitate me with an _apple_." A snicker was my response. I glared at Shippo. His green eyes slitted in a childish way, amused by my reaction.

"Sorry, you just looked so _glum._" He mocked a frown, but due to his toothy grin it looked more like a sneer.

"So you try to kill me?" I breathed, sitting down with a disappointed shake of my head. "Glad I can count on you, Shippo."

"Y'u know it!"

As lunch was slugging to an end; Miroku and I were still anxiously waiting for Sango. By the time the lunch bell rang, however, the bubbly teen was nowhere in sight. Sharing a frown, the two of us walked to our awaiting classes. My pout deepened when I walked into the room I was assigned to- or, at least would be.

"Hey." I coaxed almost silently, placing my books on a nearby desk. His eyes flashed up from his computer where the cursor flashed around frantically, closing multiple pages that were each painted with a parcel of scrabbled words. A ping of curiosity came and went as he turned towards me.

His gazes still perplexed me, like he was mad and sad at the same time. He was obviously tired; worried wrinkles appeared in the center of his forehead, making his youth waver. Dark eyebrows accompanied these lines of stress in a washed up streak of black- black that disappeared behind a shadow produced by long, silver bangs.

I scrambled with my binder for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper. "Here's your schedule." Was all I said. He outstretched a hand and snatched the paper from me greedily, orange eyes not even glancing down at what took me almost two hours. Instead of _thanking _me for doing his job, he made a gruff sound that I presumed was his gratitude. I don't know what it was, but something inside me shut off the "you're at school so sit down and shut up" button.

Sharply, I sat atop a random desk and huffed. "That's _it _?" He continued to stare at me, not saying a word. I glared back at him, my lips in a fine, tight line. A pause passed before he responded.

"_Thank you. _" His tone was harsh, and it outraged me! And, I made sure he knew this.

"What the hell did _I _do?" I snapped, my arms finding a quick way to coil over my stomach in a loose, irritated fashion. Silence stretched in between us, and the brusqueness of his glazing eyes sent a splinter of pity into me.

"Nothing." He seemed to make up his mind about something as he turned away, a hand retreating to his left temple in agitation. He perched his elbow on his crowded desk between his keyboard and computer monitor. "You didn't do anything. Don't worry about it."

I didn't know the guy, so I wasn't sure if this how he usually was. I shrugged it off, hoping he wouldn't be like this all the time.

"So- er- I held up my part." I gradually changed the topic, my hands inching to my books. "And my math homework is really itching to be done." His hat twitched, and I realized that I had forgotten about the residents that lived under the fabric. The small, innocent looking dog ears that still lie mysterious to me. I mean, who the hell has _dog _ears? Maybe I had seen them wrong.. it would make since, and he just wore a hat because, why not?

"Can we do it after school?"

"No." I answered. "I got somewhere to be." My mind, instantly with my words, thought back to _where _I'd have to be.

"Hmm?" He raised a brow, almost like he didn't _believe _me.

"What! I have friends..." The last part I mumbled lowly, almost trying to convince myself instead of him.

"Oh- that pony tail boy." For the first time today, he smiled. But this smile unsettled me.

"Er- you mean Kouga?"

"If that's 'is name, sure." I frowned. Had he been _watching _me after class..

I shook the though from my mind. _Of course not! _

"Yes, him. He and I are hanging out after school- not that its any of your business - and this stuff," I paused for a beat as I took out my math homework, "is due tomorrow." His head raised to examine the sheet of crumbled paper in my hand.

"I said I'd help you in math, not _spelling_. And, you dearly need help in that subject, too. Seven is a number, it doesn't belong in any words." I rolled my eyes.

"This _is _my math. And its more along the lines of the alphabet doesn't belong in Algebra." I scuffed, waving the slip of dead compacted tree in the air. "Now _help _me."

"What's the magic word?" His voice should've been teasing, but it was crocked like someone straining to feign such a common emotion.

"Please?" He took from my hands the homework, long fingernails piercing its side in the slightest. His vision flashed from equation to equation, seemingly confused.

"What happened to _addition_?" He accused, looking up at me like I had the answer. I shrugged.

"Left it back in middle school, I guess."

"I suggest you go back to middle school, then."

"Har har." I responded, sarcasm dripping from my tongue in generous amounts. "You gonna help me?"

He took a moment, rechecking the problems before him.

"Guess so, but don't blame me if you get 'em all wrong." He threw the paper back at me, giving me a silent "just don't" glance.

"Of _course _I'll blame you!" I exclaimed. "You're the one _helping _me!" He didn't respond slyly like I had expected. Instead, he blinked, looked at me for a moment,then up at the clock.

As if sensing his needs, the bell rang. "Sorry 'bout that." He shrugged, no apology in his tone. I gabbed at him.

"What- but- help-" the beginning of a march of students filed in, leaving me to stand and leave.

"I'll help you out later, go to the cafe on fourth street at eight if you need help." He informed, sighing and standing, ushering me from his classroom. A pout settled on my lips like a child.

_Eight? _My mother had a strict policy of curfew. Which, sadly for me, a _high scholar, _meant being inside by eight. I remember asking her why I couldn't stay out as long as all my other friends, and she had responded with the excuse that I had to be a good example for Sota. Meaning that I had the same curfew as my nine year old brother...

I didn't know if my mother would even let me _out _at eight, but it was better than nothing. Sorta. Being pushed into the hall my mind contemplated with directions of where I'd have to go. It was Wednesday , so I had to attend homeroom. I hurried to my destination. Equating my way in, I was ultimately distracted as I was violently pushed into the doorway by bulk shoulders. Spinning around to confront my rude peer, I immediately cowered back. A tall male stood in front of me. He did no seem to notice my twiddling presences, so walking right over me was no problem of his. I tripped backwards, ready to fall but I was pushed back up by a heroic and familiar figure.

"Watch out!" Kouga demanded, keeping a firm hand on my back just in case.

"Thanks..." I mumbled under my breath to Kouga who just shot a winning smile my way.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Accident Prone." He laughed, the words rolling off his tongue and into my ears with ease.

"Ms!" I corrected, a smile elapsing my own lips. "I still haven't found that special someone that trips over nothing like I do." A flash of seriousness coursed through his eyes.

"Maybe it should be someone always there to _catch _you." And then, as quick as it had come, the unusual stillness of Kouga's cerium eyes dissipated into the playful features I grew up with.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

The rest of the day moseyed on. Once it was over, though, I was free. I paid a visit to my dear locker so I could pile everything in except my homework before proceeding to the bus load area. Kouga had gotten there before me, and I was glad to see I wouldn't have to look like an idiot waiting all by myself. He, of course, was not by himself such as myself.

"Hey Kagome." Grinned one of the two boys that was talking to him. He had the same glinting tooth as Kouga, giving off a type of dog aria. His hair stood out- and up!- for it was styled strangely in a purple mohawk. I remember when he had first decided to style his hair like this last year, shaving the sides and spiking it up high. The school administrators had told him to take it down, even threatened to expel him if he didn't. But, being Hakkaku, he just smirked it wore it higher the next day.

"Hey." I responded. The other two males, Ginta and Kouga, grinned a me.

"Ready to go?" Kouga asked. I nodded and looked from Ginta to Hakkaku, not knowing if they were coming or not. Something inside me hoped they were.

"See ya' two later." Kouga took his attention from me and placed them to his two companions. They nodded and dispersed together.

As Kouga and I walked together out the doors, he started the conversation. "So where you want to go?" I thought for a moment, but all convolutions in my mind came to one thing.

"Can we stop by Sango's house? She wasn't a school and I want to ma-"

"Sure she's okay? Yeah, that's cool." He finished my sentence, beaming at me in triumphant.

"Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes in a sarcastic matter.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**AN~•~ SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Between school, band, school play, track, and moving I have no time. But y'all can fix that by reviewing~ **

**Please go check out my other fic** **"Father of Us" and tell me what you all think. **

**Also, I apologize for any mistakes ( an instead of and or whatnot ) my phone hates me- really. **

**I got some plans for this fic, but I love hearing what y'all think so review and I'll be happy. Really, I will be :D **

**Til the time comes again,**

**Let-Us-Fall-Up **


End file.
